What is your favorite Nickelodeon character?
Kenneth Collins' favorite Nickelodeon characters: Here is a list of Kenneth Collins' favorite Nickelodeon characters: *Doug Funnie (Doug) *Tommy Pickles (Rugrats/All Grown Up!) *Rocko (Rocko's Modern Life) *Arnold (Hey Arnold!) *Spongebob Squarepants (Spongebob Squarepants) *Timmy Turner (The Fairly OddParents) *Rudy Tabootie (ChalkZone) *Jimmy Neutron (Jimmy Neutron) *Gordon Quid (Catscratch) *Todd (Wayside) *Bessie Higgenbottom (The Mighty B!) *Donatello (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) *Raphael (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) *Sanjay Patel (Sanjay and Craig) Robert Hill's favorite Nickelodeon characters: Here is a list of Robert Hill's favorite Nickelodeon characters: *Various Kel Mitchell characters (All That!) *Kel Kimble (Kenan and Kel) *Ed (All That!/Good Burger) *Dagget Beaver (The Angry Beavers) *Dog (CatDog) *Spongebob Squarepants (Spongebob Squarepants) *Cosmo Cosma (The Fairly OddParents) *Sheen Estevez (Jimmy Neutron/Planet Sheen) *Mr. Blik (Catscratch) *Bessie Higgenbottom (The Mighty B!) *Michelangelo (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) *Craig (Sanjay and Craig) Deunta Illion's favorite Nickelodeon characters: Here is a list of Deunta Illion's favorite Nickelodeon characters: *Tommy Pickles (Rugrats/All Grown Up!) *Stimpy (Ren and Stimpy) *Heffer Wolfe (Rocko's Modern Life) *Dagget Beaver (The Angry Beavers) *Norbert Beaver (The Angry Beavers) *Dog (CatDog) *Spongebob Squarepants (Spongebob Squarepants) *Patrick Star (Spongebob Squarepants) *Timmy Turner (The Fairly OddParents) *Snap (ChalkZone) *Sheen Estevez (Jimmy Neutron/Planet Sheen) *Waffle (Catscratch) *Otis (Back at the Barnyard) *Fanboy (Fanboy and Chum Chum) *Chum Chum (Fanboy and Chum Chum) *Dudley Puppy (T.U.F.F. Puppy) *Gil (Bubble Guppies) *Monster (Robot and Monster) *Leonardo (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) *Wally (Rocket Monkeys) *Sanjay Patel (Sanjay and Craig) *SwaySway (Breadwinners) *Buhdeuce (Breadwinners) Amaya Craig's favorite Nickelodeon characters: Here is a list of Amaya Craig's favorite Nickelodeon characters: *Clarissa Darling (Clarissa Explains it All) *Various Kenan Thompson characters (All That!) *Various Kel Mitchell characters (All That!) *Alex Mack (The Secret World of Alex Mack) *Ed (All That!/Good Burger) *Kenan Rockmore (Kenan and Kel) *Kel Kimble (Kenan and Kel) *Dexter (Good Burger) *Eliza Thornberry (The Wild Thornberrys) *Ginger Foutley (As Told by Ginger) *Jenny Wakeman (My Life as a Teenage Robot) *Zoey Brooks (Zoey 1O1) *Carly Shay (iCarly) *True Jackson (True Jackson VP) *Victoria Justice (Victorious) *Korra (The Legend of Korra) Anthony Larry's favorite Nickelodeon characters: Here is a list of Anthony Larry's favorite Nickelodeon characters: *Various Kenan Thompson characters (All That!) *Various Kel Mitchell characters (All That!) *Ed (All That!/Good Burger) *Dagget Beaver (The Angry Beavers) *Dexter (Good Burger) *Cat (CatDog) *Spongebob Squarepants (Spongebob Squarepants) *Jimmy Neutron (Jimmy Neutron) *Aang (Avatar: The Last Airbender/The Legend of Korra) *Otis (Back at the Barnyard) *Raphael (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) Michala Maxwell's favorite Nickelodeon characters: Here is a list of Michala Maxwell's favorite Nickelodeon characters: *Clarissa Darling (Clarissa Explains it All) *Various Kenan Thompson characters (All That!) *Susie Carmichael (Rugrats/All Grown Up!/Angelica and Susie's Pre-School Daze) *Alex Mack (The Secret World of Alex Mack) *Various Amanda Bynes characters (All That!/The Amanda Show) *Dexter (Good Burger) *Eliza Thornberry (The Wild Thornberrys) *Spongebob Squarepants (Spongebob Squarepants) *Reggie Rocket (Rocket Power) *Ginger Foutley (As Told by Ginger) *Jimmy Neutron (Jimmy Neutron) *Jenny Wakeman (My Life as a Teenage Robot) *Megan Parker (Drake and Josh) *Gordon Quid (Catscratch) *Zoey Brooks (Zoey 1O1) *Carly Shay (iCarly) *True Jackson (True Jackson VP) *Victoria Justice (Victorious *Molly (Bubble Guppies) *Donatello (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles)